In Full Color: Rainbow Six Siege SYOC
by Mister Bombastic
Summary: New operators, new missions, and new enemies. Follow a group of Operators from across the world stopping the White Mask threat, and learn about the world around them and what must be done
1. Chapter 1

That's right, you read it. A new Rainbow 6 SYOC, although a little different from my other SYOC, where it's too focused on my own character and some others while the rest are faded in the background. From what I ask, I need two OCs for a CTU introduction, which means two characters from each submission! Just like the games, it can either be one female or one male, or 2 males or 2 females. I'll explain more in the rules down below.

* * *

 _ **Rules**_

-No Mary Sues. Give them realistic faults and abilities

-Nothing too crazy with names or descriptions, like giving them bright rainbow hair with Alexandria Moon IV

-Send through PM! Review submissions are NOT allowed!

-If your OC is the first female in the group, you better explain why, and well!

-If you want a romance, then ask for one! Or try to make a previous interaction with a previous operator in their bio

-One CTU please, like the FBI and such. Previously introduced CTUs are fine.

-Gadget doesn't have to be extremely high tech, it can be a simple ability like Caveira's.

-Label the subject with the name of the CTU and the two operator nicknames, like this "Navy SEALs Blackbeard and Valkyrie"

That's all for now, here's the form on the story and profile. I'm looking for 4 CTU's, so make them good!

 _Form/Application_

Real Name -

Codename -

CTU -

Position - (defender/attacker)

Nationality -

Birthplace -

Birthdate - (Month/Day) (Age)

Height -

Weight -

Armor -

Speed -

Biography - (Interactions with operators prior to their joining to Rainbow is allowed, but please; be realistic with it!)

Psychological Profile - (Much like a personality section, how are they like and what ethics do they hold?)

Notes - (This is the miscellaneous section, anything to add like their interests, experience, preferences, and anything else can be placed here.)

* * *

And that's it, when you submit, just type anywhere "I've read the Rules" to let me know you've read the rules". First chapter will be my OC duo :)

As for my other stories, they're in progress.

That's it, see ya!


	2. X-ray & Clay: CIA SAD

**CIA SAD**

The SAD (Special Activities Division) is the division of the United States Central Intelligence Agency responsible for covert operations not open to the public. The division is split up between two branches, the Special Operations Group (SOG) which take up tactical paramilitary operations, and the Political Actions Group (PAG), which commit economic warfare and discourse. Tracing back to the founding of the CIA, the SAD/SOG are responsible for numerous occasions of preventing high military and political threat to the United States. Some of these missions include Targeted Killings, Counter Terrorism, Hostage Rescue, Ambushes, Raids, Cyber Warfare, Sabotages, and kidnapping.

Thanks to the covert nature of the division, they provide the US Government full ability to deny any or all knowledge of their objective. They are considered the most secretive special operation forces in the United States, if not the world. Their exact numbers, objectives, missions, and current operations are not available for disclosure.

* * *

 **Real Name -** Isaac Meza

 **Codename** \- X-ray

 **Nationality** \- American

 **Organization -** CIA SAD

 **Position -** Defender

 **Birthplace** \- Wrightwood, California

 **Birthdate -** March 2nd (36)

 **Appearance** \- Isaac has a defined face that's covered by a thick stubble and focused with signs of aging across his face, with worry lines forming in his brow ridge and crows feet. His complexion is more light tan that compliments his Hispanic heritage. Hair is black, wavy and short, brushed back to keep out of his face

 **Height** \- 6'0 (183 cm)

 **Weight** \- 182 lbs (82 kg)

 **Weapon** \- AAC Honey Badger, KSG-12 ; Glock .45

 **Armor -** 2

 **Speed -** 2

 **BIOGRAPHY**

Living a simple small town life, Isaac grew up content with his upbringing by two immigrant parents from Mexico. Joining the Army straight out of high school, he participated in the War on Terror in the beginning of the conflict. Upon joining, Isaac was physically unimpressive. He barely met the weight requirements for his height, and only met the minimums of his needed physical exams. Isaac felt as though he was an inadequate soldier, who simply was the skinny kid he always was. After basic training, Isaac decided to try out for the Army's Boxing Program, classed in as a middleweight. From there, he discovered a natural talent for fighting and endurance. . He picked up the eyes of Special Forces, who also admired his clean record in his time in Iraq and Afghanistan. He picked up the moniker X-ray for his rather innate ability to find enemies behind soft walls and shooting them dead, before they entered the room.

Displaying a strong intuitive for both conflict and peacetime relationships, as well as showing discrepancy and humility, Isaac was chosen to enroll in the US Army Special Forces training course. Passing their rigorous testing, he was active in Afghanistan and Iraq for several years working with NATO and JSOC operators, conducting anti-terrorism missions. Through his experience, he's learned that a huge factor to success is the synergy of operators and forces working together. Isaac wishes that repeats from poor team handling and failed missions would not come back to his life again.

In 2005, after a nearly suicidal rescue mission of an Intelligence Agent asset in Iraq, Isaac picked up the eye of the CIA. While unconfirmed, evidence points to Agent Hilary Glass being the mission and recommended the operator to her superiors. It is believed that after the mission he was picked up by the CIA SAD, though officials documents redact any information about his recruitment, operations, and history with the CIA.

Any and all information between 2005 and now have been inked out. Only current information about his enrollment to Rainbow was that he made choice to switch over.

 **PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE**

Professional, quiet, and friendly, X-ray believes that a team's success goes in hand with how operators feel about each other, knowing their strengths and weaknesses. As such, he values communication, friendliness, and professionalism. For him, Isaac's willingness to do whatever it takes to accomplish the mission stems from the CIA's policy about privacy and secretiveness.

Since his introduction to Rainbow, Isaac has made it known that the rivalries and dislikes between operators are bad for team harmony. He'll confront or try to dismantle any bad bridges between operators. Ironically, this causes him to develop negative relations with other operators. To many, he's considered a blessing and a nuisance, and he makes his voice known about it.

Noted to be very fond of Hilary Glass.

 **Gadget**

The X1 Thermal Imaging Viewer, or XTI-Viewer, are redesigned quad-view panoramic thermal imaging goggles designed for special forces operators and pilots in dark and smoky areas. Allowing the user to see infrared imaging in real time and the added ability of seeing strong heat signatures through thin walls and smoke. X-ray utilizes this to counter enemy smoke grenades and dark corners where enemies could lurk

* * *

. **Real Name** \- Hilary Glass

 **Codename** \- Clay

 **Organization** \- CIA SAD

 **Position** \- Attacker

 **Birthplace** \- West Haven, Connecticut

 **Birthdate** \- January 1st (33)

 **Appearance** \- Comparable to actress Audrey Hepburn, Hilary is a woman of small stature. Her hair is short and kempt, dark brown and wavy. She's fair skinned, and her eyes are a light gray

 **Height -** 5'5 (165 cm)

 **Weight -** 130 lbs (58 kg)

 **Weapon** \- AAC Honey Badger, UDP-9; Glock .45

 **Armor** \- 1

 **Speed** \- 3

 **Biography**

Born to a family consisting of a wealthy WASP father and a French aristocrat mother, Hilary was raised to be a debutante, who understood the unspoken social class boundaries that was upheld by the upper class. Combined with a strong likeness to actress Audrey Hepburn, she was often praised for her soft beauty. Hilary lived the perfect American life, spending her days in a suburb and worrying about things like school dances and events. Growing up however, she was the opposite of her upbringing, being considered a tomboy when she was young by other parents and children, who held a special affinity for playing in the mud and defied her looks with no makeup. Like typical stereotypes of WASPs, she usually was judgmental or ignorant to others outside her social and economic class, a trait that followed her into her first years of the agency. When she finished high school, she attended Yale as a legacy and double majored in Global Affairs and Mechanical Engineering.

After graduation, she was offered a position by the CIA thanks to her superb knowledge in global politics and machinery. She joined a year later, starting off as an intern in Terrorism Analytics and Intelligence Gathering. It wasn't until in the beginnings of the War on Terror Glass would see some typical Agent action, being deployed to hot zones and gathering intelligence for JSOC. In 2005, After an intelligence mission gone wrong in Iraq, she was captured and held hostage until a Special Forces team rescued her, which is believed that Isaac Meza was part of the mission. They've developed an inseparable bond ever since. She was mentally sound, physically however, she lost over 40 pounds of her body weight, coming at a little 90 pounds. Ever since, she's developed amenorrhea and became infertile according to medical records.

This experience has a profound effect on Hilary. Her entire view on her world and her life drastically changed. Once a critic to those she deemed below her, Hilary learned that a person's true worth are by their drive and actions to accomplish their goal, valuing merit above all.

Displaying such strength and resilience throughout her career and mission, she was recommended to SAD by several operators who took part of the rescue. After she regained her physical strength back, she became a member of the clandestine division. Knowing women were a rare sight, especially in SOG, she pushes herself to prove her worth.

As with X-ray, Glass's involvement with SAD has been completely redacted. Very little is known about her time there until her switch to Rainbow, where she made the decision to switch herself.

 **Psychological profile**

A strong opposite of X-ray, Glass is open and energetic, having a strong social magnetism. She feels that everyone should at least get along with their teammates, even if it only reaches a professional level. A known joker, she likes to plot pranks and often socializes with Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier over pranks.

She's very fond of of Isaac Meza, spending a rather worrying amount with him off the field. It should be noted they also spend much of their freetime together. They should be monitored so that the nature of their relationship is more defined.

 **Gadget**

The Mudpie-BT, a product of an older college project Hilary made, but never successfully developed until the her time in the CIA. A simple design acting much like a regular breaching charge, when it explodes it releases a black substance made up of oil, mud, and clay. This blinds any nearby enemies and jams certain traps, especially electric kind. Best used as a surprise rush, her gadget is lethal to anyone who knows how to use it.

* * *

The mission was simple: liberate a CIA blacksite located on an oil rig just off the coast of Alaska. Apparently, White Masks got quite a few helicopters and boats to ambush the site, trying to free a valuable asset from interrogation. Thermite chuckled to himself, interrogation wasn't the right word, it was more like torture if it was CIA, as morbid as it be.

He looked out to the sea as the helicopter sped quickly just above it. It was cold and gray, the eternal winter of Alaska present enough. There was six others on the mission. Thatcher, Zofia, Glaz, Montagne, Capitão, and Ash, including himself. They took off from a Navy boat spending the next thirty minutes planning on what to do when they reached there. Thatcher was the one in charge of this mission, so whatever he said went.

"From what we could gather," Thatcher began, examining the EMP grenades in his hands. "There are currently two surviving agents on the rig, and one of them was able to communicate with us."

"Only two?" Zofia asked. "How many enemies?"

"We don't know yet, all we know is that one of the agents managed to secure a room with the detainee and the other managed to take the helicopter control room. They're holding a last man stand as we speak."

"That still doesn't answer her question," Thermite said. "How many enemies are there?"

"That's the thing, we don't know how many," Thatcher bluntly replied. "All the Agent was able to tell us was that she picked off a few, but that's it."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Going in nearly blind, what a great mission."

Capitão chuckled. "Even I can see how bad this mission is, and I have only one eye!"

The team laughed at the comment. Even ever-stoic Glaz cracked a smile under his mask, one can tell. It wasn't long until the humor died though, the pilot announcing the five minute mark. Thermite took out his pistol checked it aimlessly, it was already loaded and clean, but Thermite has nothing else to do. He disliked when he didn't have the ability to control of the situation. They were essentially going in blind.

"Maybe the Agent will tell us the sitrep, since we don't have much other choice," Montagne began.

The pilot interrupted the talk. "One minute."

The chopper gunner cocked back his LMG and secured it tightly to his shoulder. The helicopter finally made sight of the oil rig, hovering over the only helipad in the entire structure. Almost immediately, small-arms fire began to hit the helicopter, the damage almost insignificant. The gunner began to burst rounds into the structure as the team kicked the rope off and slide down under the cover of the gunner. The team successfully landed down at the helipad, grouping up and making their way to the helicopter control room. The room was just in front of the pad, covering most of the other visible structures and being the only way towards the actual rig. In the window, a hand called them inside. They climbed up the stairs to the room and it swung open, revealing that the other side of the room had been completely barricaded by flimsy metal sheet and furniture.

"Anyone alive?" Thermite asked, viewing the gullet riddled room and destroyed control equipment. Around the team, there was opened cans of old food and a small corner of what they didn't want to know. The Agent, who wore the simple coyote brown cargos and a navy blue windbreaker with a plate carrier system over her torso greeted them with a smile. She pulled her half mask down and stuck out a gloved hand, introducing herself.

"Glad you can make it," Hilary smiled, "I'm Agent Glass. I'm one of the agents that was stuck here. You guys Rainbow?

"Yes. Let's get moving, you'll get to know us later," Thatcher replied, scanning the area around them. Just in the other side he could see several White Mask footmen scurry across fallen equipment and barrels of oil. One wrong shot would set this entire place would go up in flames.

"There's too much oil around the place; the entire place could blow up," Thatcher muttered, peeking his head through a crack.

Hilary scoffed. "Oil barrels don't explode when shot at, the bullet traveling cools down enough for it not to reach the flash point."

"She's right," Thermite added. "Bullets don't make barrels explode."

"How the hell do you know that?" Thatcher asked.

"I majored in mechanical engineering with a focus on—"

"We're getting off topic," Ash interrupted. "Do the barrels still ignite from explosives."

"Depends really. On the safe side, no explosives until we get the Hostage out," Thermite turned off the safety to his rifle. "We should get moving."

Montagne began to pull away the barricades to the other side of the doorway before getting met with enemy fire. The bullets bounced off and ricocheted into wherever they could go. He moved forward, the operators behind him using his cover to fire back. They slowly began to take out White Masks from the landing area, expert shots taking them down for good.

"Area is clear," Hilary checked. "There's a doorway to the interior of the rig, filled with more of those baddies."

Thatcher reloaded a nearly empty mag. "How many Glass?"

"I say about twenty in total. About six gone after this little roof cleaning," she informed. "So we still got some ways down below."

"Understood. This is the plan, we don't focus on clearing rooms, we need to pick up the asset and the other agent. Only eliminate anyone who stands in the way," Thatcher turned to Hilary. "Who's the agent stick down there?"

"His name is Agent Isaac Meza, kinda tall, a little scruffy," Hilary gestured, "You'll know when you see him."

The operators looked around the entrance. The sounds of their boots scraped against the rusty and soaked metal floors of the facility, the staircase door blown wide open by a strong boot. Slowly slipping through like a snake, they descended down to the hallways, marked only by red emergency lights. Camouflage and stealth was only limited to the sound of their actions, with a red bulb lighting everything they can view.

Thatcher took point. The old Brit walked along the walls for some semblance of cover he could get, stepping over bodies of guards and oil workers alike. The rest followed the same, checking every detail in front and behind them. A body stood out from the rest, a woman wearing a bloodstained, but otherwise cleanly pressed suit laid among the corpses, eyes wide with shock. Hilary kneeled down and examined the body, closing her eyelids.

"Someone you know?" Capitão paused at the scene, the others slowing down.

"Jensen, she was from Terrorist Analytics. She was bitchy," Hilary stood up. "Didn't really know her well but we've talked a couple times."

"Keep the chatter down!" Thatcher reprimanded. "We're on the clock!"

He slid up to the corner of a hallway entrance where he heard the chatterings of two White Masks, just a few yards down the hall. Thatcher turned and signaled two enemies just up ahead. This called for silencers.

Hilary came into the front. Her weapon, the AAC Honey Badger was built with a suppressor. Thatcher already had a suppressor attached to his secondary, slowly cocking the thing back.

"Irons said that the team above lost communications with us," one of them began. "I mean the connection is shotty at best, you think they're jamming us?"

"Probably, they might know about the narco sub. Trying to prevent us from leaving with the package."

"What about the power? Irons said that the whole west wing is still darker than shit, and the new guys haven't been coming back."

"Irons is a dipshit," the other exclaimed. "He knows there's still one of those CIA guys left with the HVT. He sends in new guys anyways, it's stupid."

"Shit, this mission better be worth—argh!"

The clean sounds of the bullets traveling into their chest made no noise. Both of the White Masks dropped to the floor dead, blood seeping into the grated walkway. Thatcher signaled all clear and the team moved up ahead the hallway. They draped against the harsh red emergency lights, continuing through empty hallways. It was strange that there wasn't anymore patrols around.

When they turned to another hallway, it was yet again empty, a body of a oil worker only occupying the area. Zofia looked disdainfully at the corpse, checking his body. "Where's the rest of the workers?"

Hilary glanced at the body. "Dead, they didn't want witnesses."

Next to the worker, the body of another White Mask was still. Zofia kicked the body. "And where's the rest of you, hm?"

"Hopefully dead," Thermite remarked. He grabbed a suppressor from his pouch and slowly began attaching to his gun. "And if there's any left, we need to get quiet."

"Everyone, suppressors on!"

The rest grabbed their attachments and slid them on the cold barrels of their guns. Once again, they moved forward into the hallways, the lights now dead halfway through the west wing. They switched on their flashlights, and entered the swallowing shadows with no hesitation.

Even in the blackness of the empty halls, they didn't change their steps or had a second thoughts on their minds. Their lights beamed into abandoned corners, revealing mangled and damaged bodies from only hours before.

Ash cursed under her breath as her footing caught between the torso of a guard and the floor. "We nearly there?"

Hilary turned the corner and quickly peeled, seeing nothing. "The west wing is where we held the detainee, and where Isaac is—"

"Agent Meza, right?" Montagne asked, leading the point with his Le Roc.

"Yes," Hilary hesitated. "Agent Meza, he should be somewhere further into the sector. If he was smart he'd already killed the detainee."

The comment made a few of the operators turn to stare at the agent. It was a little casual of her talking killing an unarmed, essentially passive hostage. She scoffed at the reactions, keeping her page slow and quiet. "We do things different in the Agency."

Capitão chuckled. "Yeah, MK Ultra already tells us."

"Quiet," Montagne held up his fist. The team went dead silent as they heard quiet creaking amongst the metal floors, but their lights finding nothing. They readied their weapons, fingers climbing onto the triggers. The creaking became more frequent, and closer. Moving up to the next hallway, the room it lead too seemed more like a large office than an oil rig station. The room was empty not counting the desks and computers laying about.

A shot echoed out through the room before another flurry of bullets whipped and snapped past. Everyone took cover as they returned fire to the now exposed White Masks from the other side of the room.

Papers and electronics exploded into tiny pieces. Bullets hit nothing but walls in the first few seconds. Thatcher was quick to react, he aimed his sights on a White Mask. A quick burst made the walls behind him splatter red, tumbling to the ground motionless. "Capitão, shoot a smoke! Glaz, you too!"

"On it," He pulled back the bow for his crossbow. "Firing!"

Glaz pulled the pin. "Tossing a smoke!"

The room, lit with flashlights and gunfire became gray and misty. Confusion settled among the team until they huddled next to each other, forcing themselves to fit within the extension of Le Roc. Montagne planted it firmly to the ground, his eyes peering through the smoke. Glaz switched over to his thermal scope and saw the hazy yellow figures of the White Masks. There was easily a dozen of them, quickly scanning around the thick smoke.

Glaz nearly pulled the trigger when he saw one of the White Masks sides explode from gunfire. He scanned around, yet another White Mask crumpled after his heat went out from a bullet.

They began to shout in panic as they fired randomly into the area, all for nothing. Another one put down, followed by another, then another. Their former yellow versions becoming full and gray in Glaz's scope.

Thatcher ducked as a random bullet flee "What the hell is going on?!"

Glaz's scope picked up another White Mask being killed by gunfire. Once he fell over dead, the last one tried to run away into the next room. Glaz stopped him with a single well placed shot in the direct side of his head, thrown over carelessly. Another heat figure showed up in the smoke, aiming directly at Glaz, a pair of quad goggles covering his eyes. The sniper's crosshairs aimed directly at his face, ready to pull the trigger. The other man must've sensed it, shouting at the team as soon as the smoke began to fade.

"Hilary, mind telling your friend to stand down?"

Hilary scoffed, before lowering her weapon. "Everyone, meet X-ray, or Agent Meza. Weapons down."

Cautiously, everyone's weapons aimed towards the floor. Flashlights began to be casually lift up from their hands, finding X-rays figure in the darkness. Just like Hilary, he was wearing casual clothing that was simply strapped on with military gear, a plate carrier and a helmet fitting over a rancher jacket and simple jeans. When the lights hit his face, Isaac immediately let out a pained response, covering his eyes before lifting up his thermal Viewer. "Fuck, you could've warned me!"

Hilary broke through the team's wall and casually walked to him. He tried to look at who was coming, his eyes watering and blinking as he tried to refocus. "Isaac, where's the detainee?"

"Dead, with the rest of the bastards," he groaned out, his eyes blinking rapidly, getting adjusted to the shine of the lights and surroundings. "I had to shoot him. He tried to escape when one of those White Mask attacked me."

Hilary sighed, a hand resting on his shoulder for a brief second. Only then she realized that there was others present, and her hand quickly slipped away to her side. "Then that's that. Let's go."

Thermite started to chuckle in disbelief. "Wait wait now hold on a second, so the detainee is dead?"

"We can cry later," Thatcher barked. "Our mission was to rescue these two."

Hilary gave a coy smile. "And we appreciate the thought."

There was an awkward silence before Thatcher took control of the empty space. "Call back the chopper and tell them the area is secure and we have the packages. The area _is_ secure, Agent?"

He motioned to Isaac. The agent replied with a curt nod. "That was all of them."

"Let's get the fuck out of here then."

The helicopter ride back to the Navy boat was quick, but the passengers had little to say after the rather simple extraction. Little casualties, little action, decent reward. Hilary sat next to Isaac in the helicopter, to the eye of anyone it was rather close, but no one chose to bring it up.

"We appreciate the rescue, really," Hilary shouted, over the sound of the helicopter blades. "Rainbow seems pretty capable."

"We're the best of the best, no matter what we get the job done," Thermite replied. "You two did great too, might even consider recommending you to Six."

"Believe us, we don't need recommendation," Isaac replied soon. "When we want it, we'll see you the day after."

"Oh, pretty confident are ya," Thermite chuckled. "Kinda hope you do, we can always need more hands on board."

"Do you guys see as much action?" Hilary asked.

Capitão pulled out the lit cigar from his mouth, a hearty laugh letting sweet smoke escape. "You bet your ass we do."

Hilary made a considering glance to Isaac. He reciprocated, with a slight smirk and scoff to follow. Hilary smiled, her doe-like features more pronounced than ever. "We'll consider it."

"They always say yes," Thermite chuckled. He held out his hand, his burned hands covered loosely by makeshift bandages. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

 **First chapter done! What'd you guys think, pretty decent?**

 **Next chapter will introduce one of the submissions for Rainbow. I'm still accepting CTUs and such, feel free to apply, rules are in the first chapter and the app is on profile for copy and paste. Have a good one!**

 **-Mister Bombastic**


	3. Hazard and Pyro: Delta Force

Delta Force

The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D), commonly referred to as Delta Force, Combat Applications Group (CAG), "The Unit", Army Compartmented Element (ACE), or within JSOC as Task Force Green, is an elite special mission unit of the United States Army, under operational control of JSOC. The unit is tasked with specialized missions primarily involving hostage rescue and counter-terrorism, as well as direct action and special reconnaissance against high-value targets. Delta Force and its maritime counterpart, the U.S. Navy's SEAL Team Six (also known as DEVGRU), are the U.S. military's primary counterterrorism units. Delta Force perform the most complex, classified, and dangerous missions in the U.S. military, as directed by the U.S. National Command Authority.

Real Name - Robert Shephard  
Codename - Hazard  
Appearance - A Caucasian man, with no strong characteristics, Robert blends in with a sea of faces. His hair is short and dark brown, a contrast to his fair skin and blue eyes. He is also clean shaven.

CTU - Delta Force  
Position - Defender  
Nationality - American  
Birthplace - Buffalo, New York  
Birthdate - February 1st, (34)

Height - 5'11 (180 cm)  
Weight - 175 lbs (79 kg)

Weapons - Heckler and Koch MP5; Colt M45 MEUSOC

Gadgets: Impact Grenades and Deployable Shield  
Armor - 2  
Speed - 2

BIOGRAPHY

Shephard has always been a challenge seeker, whether it was on a sports field or in the classroom, he always pushed himself to try more and more difficult tasks overtime eventually inspiring him to attend college and later law school in the hopes of becoming a JAG or Judge advocate.

After having been in the army as a JAG for 6 years, his constant training qualified himself for selection within the Army Rangers, and after spending several years within Rangers, qualified to join Delta force. Being in Delta Force often meant he was put in joint-training scenarios with the Navy SEALs, where he met both operators Blackbeard and Valkyrie on separate occasions with good note. Most recently he was offered a chance to join Team Rainbow after Six came to the conclusion that Team Rainbow needed both a legal consultant and representative especially after a certain Uzbek's hostage mishaps.

PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE

Shephard tends to be socially introverted, preferring to think before he speaks or to come to his own conclusions instead of inserting his own opinion unless asked. This doesn't imply lack of social skills more so aloofness. One of biggest defining characteristics however is his skepticism and as a result his lack of confidence in himself. Shephard is always known to question himself, which made becoming a soldier that much more difficult for him, but he understood that is what he signed up for. It is also this lack of confidence that pushes him to take on new challenges to prove to himself that he isn't a liability or poorly trained, because ultimately he needs to see evidence and results whether that's himself or in the field.

This line of thought has limited Shephards potential and can limit unit cohesion because he has never seen himself as "good enough". It is also known that he cares deeply for those he considers friends. In terms of Ethics Shephard tries to look at the pros and cons of a strategy or method and usually goes with whatever idea is most logically consistent.

Gadget

After having been asked to join Team Rainbow Shephard had found himself working fairly often with Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev because of his often excess collateral damage. Overtime the two of them became friends due to there similarities and collaboration so Fuze - noticing Shephard's lack of a special gadget - created for him a redesigned cluster grenade which functions as a proximity mine with Shephard, carrying up to three at a time in the field.

Notes

Shephard when not working tends to be fairly impulsive in terms of interest and most people don't know what he is doing thanks to his spontaneous desires. At one moment, Shepherd might be reading, viewing art (usually Glaz's), or training.

One moment that did have a profound impact on Shephard however was back when he was in Delta Force at a joint training exercise where he had met Valkyrie and the one aspect he had taken away from that time, where Delta force had lost, was how confident she was compared to him and afterward, having been impressed by the skill she showed he had asked her why she thought the Seals won the objective and she had told him the thought of losing did not even occur to them because in a situation like that you either have to give it your all or your squad could be compromised. Because of this Shephard has admired her and that attitude and tried to live up to it because he had seen a strength in her that he feels he had always lacked.

* * *

Real Name - Russell Jones  
Codename - Pyro  
Appearance - Much like his partner, Jones has no strong characteristics. His hair is black and short, with a shirt beard to match, and his eyes are hazel.

CTU - Delta Force  
Position - Attacker  
Nationality - American  
Birthplace - Tampa Bay, Florida  
Birthdate - September 28th (39)  
Height - 5'10 (180 cm)

Weight - 155 lbs (70 kg)

Weapons - M4 Carbine, Beretta M9 Secondary

Gadget: Breach Charges or Stun Grenades  
Armor - 1  
Speed - 3

BIOGRAPHY

Anger. A useful utility or a troubling tribulation? Russell Jones didn't know which after being arrested for assault, a result from being constantly harassed and eventually snapping. While incarcerated it gave him plenty of time to reconsider his options. Jones had always been more independent and yet had thought of joining the military. He had never like the idea of being constricted and grounded, however the thought being able to have an outlet for his anger was reason enough and so he applied for a military service waiver. Overtime he began to control his anger more efficiently, and was finally inducted into the Rangers and later Delta Force. Not because he didn't meet the qualifications the first time, but because at the time he was considered not of the right temperament. Known mostly for his skills in speed based attacks and his ability to draw an enemy out of an entrenched position, he was invited to Team Rainbow for his experience in attacking operations.

PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE

Despite having joined the military to overcome what is easily his greatest weakness, Jones still can be incited easily which at times has led to him getting mildly injured because his loss of composure. As a result, he works best in the field and off the field with operators he has synergy with. As a person he is outgoing, most would call him a loudmouth but he tries to make the best of bad situations. Ethically on the other hand Jones works under a humanitarian mentality similar to Gustave "Doc" Kateb, in that he looks to finding the solution that causes the least harm to people even if it's more optimistic than realistic. This stems mostly from guilt on Jones' part from much of the damage he had caused over the years in his sprawls of blind anger.

Gadget

Jones has learned from several years of pushing out enemies from their fortification always involved fire. With the help of the Army R&D department, he was issued with Asphyxiation Incendiary grenades, designed to burn the oxygen around an area. They have a greater damage deal than Capitão's bolts, but lack the range and versatility.

Notes

Out of training Jones tend be to be considered the team loudmouth and during training exercises he has constantly made himself a target and earned the disdain of Mike "Thatcher" Baker who responded with regular hazings in training due to him fairly often coming into conflict with the hardened SAS soldier.

He is also known to hang around Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier fairly often and usually join him whenever Brunsmeier is ready to unveil his latest prank.

* * *

Yemen was a hotbed for military activity these last few years. When they uncovered that the White Masks were wrecking more havoc than any Islamic militant group, Rainbow was sent to investigate. Thankfully, JSOC was kind enough to send reinforcements in the form of two operators in their vicinity. Hibana always enjoyed new faces in their missions, whether temporary or permanent.

The mission: rescue some visiting politician, confirmed to be the only survivor. Simple enough, should be quick and by the book.

The roster for this mission was small, considering they were spread thin at the moment. Leader for this mission was Blackbeard, he knows the most how to deal with situations in unstable nations with the Middle East. Jäger, Blitz, Doc, Blackbeard, herself, and the new addition, Clay, were all that attended the mission. Clay was a rather interesting character, witty to a fault. Although, everyone kept quiet around her. And Clay returned the favor. Hibana supposed it's hard to open up to a 'spook', as she heard Jordan call the new CIA ops.

The reinforcements came from two operators from one of America's finest, Delta Force. Elite, professional, and deadly, these words described their group perfectly. They only knew the two operators assisting by their code names: Pyro and Hazard.

Pyro was an average looking man, with dark black hair and light hazel eyes that went evenly with his beard. Hazard was also somewhat generic, fair skinned with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. The rig on Pyro looked light, something that matched evenly with his thinner frame. Hazard was a little more bulkier, with more gear on than his cohort. Dressed in desert camouflage uniforms, they knew that this was just another day in their deployment.

"ETA five minutes," Jäger buzzed in. Everyone began to check their weapons for any last minute fine-tuning and adjustments. Pyro didn't bother checking his weapon, and Hazard went over the same checks a dozen times over. He seemed to be careful about his weapon.

Hibana motioned Hazard, starting off with friendly banter. "I hope you aren't this nervous when around girls."

Hazard gave a chuckle. "Of course not, just trying to be sure I won't mess up my gun."

Blackbeard soon joined in. "I wouldn't worry about him too much Hibana, he's a good soldier."

"You two know each other?" She cocked a brow and a smirk.

"Sure, we've done plenty of missions together when we were in JSOC," Blackbeard stroked his beard placently. "Always got along well with Valk, isn't that right Shephard?"

"What happened to codenames…" Hazard muttered.

"It's good to know how we all know each other from before," Hibana smiled. "It only adds to our reputation as a well trained force."

It wasn't long until Blitz decided to enter the conversation. "Ah yes. Former lovers, rivals, people who despise each other, all make for amazing teammates."

"It's worked well so far," Blackbeard added.

"ETA one minute, good luck!"

The small chat quickly cut away. Even in the eve of danger the composure was organized, calm, and ready. Some minor checks to their gear, and some views to the dilapidated building. It was ugly, covered in graffiti and divots from failed attacks and explosives.

"10 seconds!" The helicopter pulled up close to the roof. It was idiotic for the White Masks to break defenses to shoot at the helicopter, no fire came from the building. "5 seconds!"

Blackbeard and Clay kicked down the rope, the sturdy snake dropping dozens of feet below. Blackbeard threw a red smoke grenade to the floor, exploding and signaling the drop zone. The light in the helicopter turn green, and Jäger gave the order to drop.

"You're good to go, give them hell!"

One by one they hooked themselves around the rope and slid down to the upper roof of the building. They secured the rooftop and checked their surroundings carefully, seemed like local forces secured the rest of the entrances. No one got in, no one got out.

"We got thirty seconds to drone the area out," Blackbeard threw his drone to the floor, bringing out his PDA. "No more, no less. Go!"

The squad threw down their drones to the floor and headed to an open shaft connecting them to the inside of the building. The drones sputtered out of an open vent, sweeping their ways across the splintered floor. The first floor was occupied by only three White Masks, setting up wooden barricades by the windows.

"Enemies on the first floor," Clay calls out, "Northwest."

"Confirmed three hostiles, moving in."

A wooden hatch laid on the roof as the way to an emergency exit if such a event would occur. Didn't seem like the hostage used it to their advantage. Clay hurried herself to the hatch, pulling out a folded square breaching charge. "I've got this, stand back."

Blitz hunkers his shield close to his frame as he prepares for the explosion. "It doesn't look like a regular breaching charge, what is it?"

"Mudpie; shoots out oil, mud, and clay everywhere."

Blackbeard reached to the end of the roof where a simple railing stopped them from falling over. Blackbeard hooked his zipline to the railing. "Okay, Pyro and Hibana, follow me. We're breaching the windows."

They rappelled down the face of the building and reached the wooden barricades on the windows. Breaching charges stuck on the wood easily, and they nodded to Blackbeard for the next step.

"Breaches are set!"

"On my go we break inside," he held up three fingers, counting down to the last finger, clenching his fist. "Breach!"

The papers and clutter of the floor shook and flew in every direction in the room. The White Masks covered their eyes as oil and mud flew everywhere, blinding them in the process. Pyro finished it off, throwing his incendiary grenade inside. The explosive ruptured, burning the air around the terrorists. Of course, their first reaction was to leave the inferno that burned around them, but they were quickly put down by rifle fire from the windows. The air burned for a few more seconds, before sizzling out from the room.

"First floor is clear, move in!" Blackbeard jumped from the wall and flew straight into the window. The others jumped through the roof hatch and checked around the destroyed room. Hazard tossed another drone to the floor, spiraling away to the next open staircase. Immediately it was destroyed, the muzzle flash of a White Mask being the last image it received.

Hazard put away the PDA and brought up his MP5. "Hostile coming up the stairs!"

The sentence was cut off as something different burst from the stairway. A large mutt, growling and barking menacingly before charging right into them. It jumped right into Blitz's shield, knocking him down and slobbering onto the shield.

The struggle would've seen funny to some, but the dog was large, and large dogs were always strong enough to throw a man down and tear out his throat. "Get this thing off me!"

Doc kicked the dog off of him quickly, placing a couple of rounds into its body.

"Bastards, using a dog to their dirty work," Pyro fumed. "Bunch of cowards!"

The White Mask ran up the stairs to finish off what the mutt started, but it was in vain. Pyro quickly tackled the man down and used his strength to lift him up and toss him outside the window. The screaming of the White Mask only lasting a second before the impact noise of flesh and metal ended it.

"Motherfucker," Pyro spat.

"Pyro, relax," Hazard started. "We need to focus on the mission."

Doc let out a hand to the laying German. He helped up Blitz, quickly checking the shield to see newly formed bite dents on the corner. "Merde, good thing the dog was biting the shield."

"Yeah yeah," he muttered.

"Keep focus!" Blackbeard motioned towards the stairs. "We need to find the hostage. Throw out another drone."

Clay threw her spare to the floor and scuttled down the stairs silently. It wasn't long until it was immediately crushed by the butt of rifle. "There's one more downstairs."

"I got him!" Blitz sprinted down the staircase, pressing his flashcharge. The enemy covered his eyes in a sad attempt to block the light but to no avail. Blitz swiveled his shield and placed two rounds into his face. The White Mask dropped like a ton of bricks. Another lifted himself above a turned over desk, getting shot multiple times throughout his body.

"Don't get too careless," Blackbeard warned, checking the corners of the room. "We still have a hostage to find. He must be in the next floor."

He scanned the room until he saw another The next point of entry was the staircase, but all sides were barricaded with metal reinforcements.

"Step aside," Hibana lugged her X-KAIROS over her shoulder into firing position. "I got this."

She aimed and fired twice, the pellets landing squarely on the door. She pressed the ignition button and the pellets began to burn through the metal, filling the whole room with the smell of fire and iron. The wall finally exploded and the shrapnel flew down the staircase, another White Mask covering his face from the sudden entry. Hibana shot him down before he could even raise his weapon.

Blackbeard took point, his shield glaring in the dim light of the stairwell. Their movements were quick, smooth. This mission didn't need slow cautiousness or careless speed as the others usually prefer. Hazard looked around and placed a small proximity mine on the back of the wall, setting a code before joining the others.

"What is that?" Doc asked.

"Your colleague Shuhrat helped designed a proximity mine for me a while back. Doesn't do too much damage," Hazard smiled. "We don't want anyone to ambush us from behind—"

Gunfire erupted once again between Blackbeard and a group of tangos across the room. Bullets ricocheted and bounced off his ballistic shield, cracking the thing to bits. Blackbeard managed to kill one of them, before whizzing bullets flew past his face. He quickly dove for cover behind a flipped table. Pyro quickly pulled a flashbang and tossed it across the room. One of them wasn't able to cover, being blinded and killed by Pyro.

Blitz tilted his shield to aim down his gun. They lined up well in his sites, rapid firing his pistol's magazine into their bodies. A pain germinated in his shoulder, as he dove for cover next to Blackbeard. Hazard quickly checked the area. "Looks like they nicked you!"

"No wonder it doesn't hurt as much," He grunted, unable to lift his shoulder. "Doc, I'm hit!"

"I'm on my way, cover me!"

Clay and Hibana both peeked our their cover and began to suppress the tangos. Doc ran across the stairwell to Blitz, immediately opening up his clothed shoulder.

Clay threw another flashbang, putting a headshot to a White Mask. There was only two left, beginning to cower away and retreat. Blackbeard popped one off on his way to the stairwell, leaving a lone survivor.

Blackbeard dragged his magazine away and replaced it. "Doc, hows the shoulder?"

"Just a deep graze, nothing serious. It's too much of a pain for him to move his shield, he can't go on."

"Go back to the rooftop and defend the area while we extract the hostage."

Doc nodded and helped Blitz up on his shoulders. "Great, what a turn of events." The German muttered, followed by a quip from Doc in French.

Clay stepped up to Blackbeard. "Where the hell is the hostage?"

"I don't know, he should've been here."

Pyro groaned in his rising temper and quickly rushed down the staircase leading to the next level. Hazard tried to call him back. "Jones, calm yourself!"

Pyro shoved him away the second his hand came in contact. The operator jumped down the stairs and rolled onto the next floor, pulling out his M9 and dropping a White Mask who never had the chance to even lift his gun. Pyro quickly sidestepped into a pillar, using it for cover.

The hostage was found. She looked like a politician, an older woman dressed in fancy, eloquent clothes with strong makeup and jewelry.

"Damnit. I can never calm him down, can't do anything right—"

"Shut the fuck up and follow his lead!" Blackbeard rushes down the stairwell and began firing. The rest joined, clearing out all the rest of the room. One by one the remaining White Masks began to splatter the walls red, crumpling over with dropped weapons and empty casings. The politician closed her eyes and screamed through her duct tape.

Hazard aimed for a White Mask, his reticle aimed directly at his head. Suddenly the tango's arm stretched out and tossed something to the team. The realization hit him like a truck. It was a grenade. A grenade that'll injure his teammates and it'll be his fault simply because he wasn't good enough.

"Grenade!" Hazard shouted, quickly diving to cover. The grenade landed right next to Clay's feet, her immediate reaction grabbing the thing and tossing it out the window.

"You don't have to worry about—"

"Don't," Hibana muttered, popping off the last

White Mask with a clean headshot.

"All clear!" Blackbeard shouted. He immediately rushed to the hostage and picked her up, leading to the stairwell. "We've got the hostage, pick us up Jäger!"

"I'm on my way, ETA five minutes!" Jäger buzzed in.

They trailed back upstairs to the rooftop, where Doc and Blitz waited with their weapons drawn. Doc lit a flair and tossed it to the floor, everyone's weapons still checking their surroundings. Blitz smiled under his mask. "Ah, you have the package. Good to know we can finally leave this oven of a country now."

The helicopter began to chop the air as it came over the building, landing itself swiftly on the top.

"Time to pack up, let's get home."

Everyone loaded onto the helicopter. Clay looked at her watch and scoffed, a mere ten minutes passed. "Time flies doesn't it?"

"You're telling me," Blackbeard muttered. He looked over to Pyro, his face set into a hard expression. "Next time, tell us before you go off and kill yourself so we don't have to risk our guys dragging you back."

"Dutiful noted," Pyro replied. Blackbeard scorned and looked away at the building. Local forces seemed to be finally enter building for cleanup. The helicopter arrived quick to the base, another end to another simple mission.

* * *

 **A/N: The summer heat has finally hit my town, 100 degrees Fahrenheit all day tomorrow, it'll be like I'm in Yemen! Don't worry, it won't stop me from writing.**

 **Introducing Delta Force's Pyro and Hazard by TheBioHazard21. Had fun writing Pyro this mission, can't wait to write about him again.**

 **Leave a review, tell me what you think**

 **-Mister Bombastic**

 **EDIT: Made some corrections to the tense and edited some lines here and there, not too noticeable. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
